Disrepair
by Kait-chan
Summary: As Yami is waiting for his chance to get out of the Shadowrealm and be needed again, he gets his motivation. Light fluff, not exactly romance. Sort of a prequel to "The Seas of Truth". [Yami-Bakura X OC]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters. Especially not Yami-Bakura. Though, I do own my other character [OC], May, and Maysene, and the plot, and the idea.**

**D**isrepair

**Y**u-**G**i-**O**h**!**

**G**enre: **F**antasy - **R**omance

**R**ating: **T+**

* * *

Maysene: [mA - zEEn]

May: [mA]

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote: I wanted to express exactly _how _[Yami] _met _May, instead of just randomly distributing characters into a story. If you're confused, just say that on a review, or message me, and I'll try to put whatever you're confused about in a clearer manner. Any type of constructive criticism is completely appreciated, and I thank any reviews y'all think up for me. Merci!*

* * *

**A**s Yami sat in the deafening, suffocating darkness, waiting eternally, he sighed. It would take so long to return to his world again, where he could purge and steal however he might wish to. He would wait until someone needed him; until someone awoke him from his oblivious, deep slumber, then watch him come back in the greatest fashion imaginable. Yet... He sat cross-legged, his face set in deep concentration, his eyes closed. Yet it could take billions of years for such to happen. He would just have to wait.

When he opened his grey-green eyes, Yami did not see the insufferable darkness he had come accustomed to; there was a little hill with sparkling, bladed grass, and a bench sitting securely in the middle. A girl with golden, halo-like hair put up in a pony-tail sat there, swinging her legs contently. Her green eyes twinkled, oblivious of the darkness around her, as she stared at the some animals near her; some birds, and a few strange animals Yami could not identify.

Anger swelled within his being. It was _her_. The one who had betrayed everything he had become; the one that had been the closest to tearing his heart to tatters. He felt the urge to clamp his hands around her pale neck and force the life out of her, slowly yet dreadfully. He would be the one to finally end her, to be the one to force the silly smile off of her visage.

Yet...

This was not the girl he had grown to know, and eventually love. Her gaze was not hard and guarded, and actually seemed quite peaceful and innocent. Her eyes screamed joy and happiness, though Yami knew not why. Even her hair had a sway of its own; the way it cascaded down her back, a little past her shoulders, and moved gently, as if there was some wind pushing it aside. Small, pebble-like earrings gleamed on her ears, piercing his gaze with a deep green.

This was not his Maysene.

"You," Yami spoke gruffly, his voice thick with anger, and stood up, balancing himself on his thin legs. The girl jerked back, as if coming out of a trance, and looked at him with startled eyes. Her green eyes glimmered strangely at Yami, and he almost forgot why he was angry in the first place. Almost. "Strange that you would appear to me, of everyone who despised me." His voice was colder than steel, his smile dark and wicked. "You, Maysene, amaze me."

"E-excuse me?" the girl stuttered, her voice clearer and more beautiful than a bell ringing. "Maysene...?" She shook her head and slowly got up, keeping a hand on the bench, as if to steady herself. Yami saw that her legs shook visibly, and it gave him an evil satisfaction. "W-who are you?"

"Oh, please do not tell me you forgot about me already, Maysene," Yami cooed, slowly ambling toward the frightened girl. She stumbled back a step and fell back into the bench. A grin grew on his face, and he found it hard to contain his joy at her fear. Maysene would not show fear so openly, Yami realized dully. She would play with him, just as a cat played with a mouse, but the expression on her face...

"M-my name is _May_," Maysene replied, suddenly standing up and facing him with a frown on her visage, her brow creased in concentration and determination. "M-A-Y—May." She stepped closer, courage overwhelming fear. "But, my question still stands. Who are you?"

Yami shrugged and grinned helplessly, continuing to slowly make his way to the girl. The further he went, the more the dreamland around Maysene—May—disappeared and was replaced by his own darkness. "I've been called many things in my life—one of many being The King of Thieves," Yami smirked as he stopped in front of May, averting his eyes. "Another being bastard."

May's light, bubbly laugh filled the dark atmosphere, filling Yami with a wondrous, surprising feeling. "I can tell why," She giggled, her face in the most sincere smile he'd ever seen. His Maysene was never this open. The woman wasn't exactly a bundle of sunshine and smiles, but she still had her moments. Yet this girl...this exact opposite, yet twin, of Maysene... It seemed she had never had a negative thought in her life.

Looking closer, Yami could tell that the girl was much younger than Maysene. Her cheeks were fuller, her eyes wider and more innocent, her hair longer and less contained. Even her lips seemed younger; they were a brilliant pink, upturned in a small, slight smile, making her eyes shimmer with—Yami shook his head, wondering why he was being so absurd. He shouldn't care. Didn't care.

"But you can call me Yami."

"M-May..."

"So you really don't remember me, huh?" It disappointed him, Yami realized. May shook her head once, then hesitantly looked up. There was no longer any fear in her eyes, though Yami knew that she should be afraid of him. Instead, there was amusement and a trace of admiration, which stiffened the darkness and stifling anger in the man.

"I know you now." The girl smiled, seeming far older than she actually was for a split second. "And I hope I meet you again, in another life, perhaps."

Then the scene was gone, along with the girl. Although the encounter couldn't have lasted for more than thirty minutes, and he had been in that Hell-hole for years and years, Yami found that he was suddenly lonely, the pure sincerity of May's voice already fading from his mind.

As Yami was about to turn away, something caught his eye. On the floor was a bright green, small orb, glimmering at him, though there was no light to illuminate it. Thinking back to the girl's smile, Yami realized that the object on the floor was one of her two earrings.

The man carefully picked the earring up, convinced now that the girl was no mere illusion his mind had cruelly made up for its own amusement. Although he had no reason to keep the meager object, Yami kept the earring cupped in his hand as he waited silently, carefully studying it for clues about another world, and another girl.


End file.
